Communication characteristics of the Internet users are content-centric rather than location-centric, focusing more on what content is to obtain than on where to obtain. To share content with another user in typical Internet protocol (IP)-based communication systems, a user needs to know an IP address (where) of another user to share content with. Also, it is required to build a connection link (or a path) between the IP of the user's device and the IP of the peer device. In an environment where such requirements are satisfied, the user further needs to use a third server for sharing content. Hence, the IP-based connection which is based on end-to-end communications may have difficulties in supporting content-centric data sharing services.
In contrast, content-centric networking is a new paradigm for the future Internet to overcome the limitations of current IP-based networking. The content-centric networking allows intermediate nodes on the Internet to store in a cache area the content that they transmit to another node and to thereby perform a role of a content server by transmitting the stored content to an Internet user on request. The content-centric networking is capable of providing a user with desired content from a closer location to the user, and thus can reduce the overall network communication load and a delay time in acquiring the content requested by the user.
In implementing the content-centric network, there is a need to develop data transmission algorithms which are suitable for Internet content characteristics. Currently, there is no clear distinction between the content creators and the content consumers, such that users can be both content creators and consumers at the same time, and content created by such users have local dependence. The users tend to acquire content located close to them among the location-based content, and are more likely to search for content based on landmarks.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective data transmission technology for location-based content in a content-centric network.
Related Patent Document: KR 10-2012-0058782 A